How Krauser Kidnapped Ashley
by deathbyhugs
Summary: There was always more to the story of how Krauser kidnapped Ashley. Ever wondered just how he got away with it without too much trouble? Ever wanted to know what his get away car was? It's all explained in here! Read and Review!


**Author's Note: **I came up with this theory a long time ago. It started with a drawing during drafting class and then developed into a story and here it is and like always don't forget to press that lovely little button labeled "Submit Review".

* * *

The night air was cold and crisp and it brushed against her skin, forming gooseflesh on her arms. Nothing but darkness could be seen from outside of her University except the glow of the street lights and the odd light from the passing vehicles. 

Summer had come and gone so fast that it was now nearing autum at a crazed speed. Students went from wearing shorts to wearing pants in only six whole weeks. It wasn't even enough time to get out and go to the beach between school days or on vacations, which she mostly spent at her house in Washington D.C.

Ashley stepped wearily out of the front doors of the University building and began walking towards her car that was parked around the one corner to the right of her. She made sure she stayed in the light that the street lights gave off from their places in the parking lot.

A breeze began to pick up. Gentle at first but in a couple seconds it turned into a big blast of wind, whipping Ashley's blonde hair into her face. Some of the strands of her hair had spiked her open eyes that now stung and began to water to keep the short spasms of pain away.

Fumbling for her car keys, Ashley almost dropped them onto the cement pavement. She steadied the keys in her right hand and slid the key into the key hole and opened the door when she heard the lock give away and open up.

When she tossed the bag that she had hanging off her shoulder into the passengers seat, Ashley went over to driver's side. Just as she slid half of her body in a rain drop landed on her nose, several droplets of water breaking off of it and evaporating into thin air.

Ashley groaned, knowing that this was going to be one helluva crappy night. She slammed the door shut and started the vehicle up. She stepped on the gas peddal with one of her feet and let the motor roar twice before putting the car into reverse and backing out of her parking space.

Street lights and glowing adertisement boards were nothing but quick little blurs as Ashley sped down the streets. She almost started screaming at the other vehicles when she ran through a red light and almost hit a silver van that was came dangerously close to smashing the left side of her car.

The buildings of downtown finally formed into smaller buildings and several two story houses. Ashley decided that she was going to pay a quick visit home before going out with her friends. She turned onto the overpass and made her way towards the open country side.

* * *

Crickets chirpped in the grassy fields. The sun was almost set and the night sky was getting dark and darker, save for the red and orange colored sky where the sun was just finishing gracing the land before it would vanish and leave the moon to give light to the land. 

A black line cut through the land. A highway with fast travelling cars. One was going faster than all the others down it and passed as many vehicles as it could muster.

Ashley was finally clear of all slow traffic, infact there weren't any other drivers on this part of the highway. A couple hills could be seen in the distance, their brown colored appearance given to them from the setting sun that was slipping away from behind them. The car headed closer and closer to them.

Glowing eyes could be seen from the side of the highway when Ashley glanced over. She slowed the car down and saw the huge bird take flight in search for more prey. She looked forward just in time to see the sign that her car was headed right into.

Ashley pulled back on the steering wheel but it wasn't enough to save her. She was thrown into the steering wheel and dashboard when the car made contact with the sign. To her right Ashley expected her newly installed airbag to go off, but it hadn't.

Stepping out of the car,she looked at the amount of damage that had been done.

The front of the car was totaled. There was no way she could fix that. Both the front tires had flown off on impact and the white paint of her car had been stripped off in more than a couple places. Ashley walked in front of the windsheild and then wiped a hand across her forehead in relief, grateful that she hadn't gone through the glass that had just a few cracks in it.

"Guess I'm hitchhiking tonight."

Ashley grabbed a flashlight that she had kept under her seat for these exact situations. She pressed the button and chucked the light giving device away when she found out that the batteries were dead.

There was nothing else to do but sit and wait for help so Ashley hoisted herself onto the trunk of her car and gazed out into the darkness.

Moments later a light came into view. Ashley bolted upright and fell off the trunk, scraping her hands on the gravel shoulder of the highway.

The light got brighter and brighter, then it completely vanished into nowhere.

Ashley wanted to beat whoever it was that must've turned around on the highway. She started walking down the highway, back towards the city when the light came back. But this time it wasn't from up ahead, it from up above.

Pink fluorescent light spilled onto her as she held a arm across her face to stop her eyes from hurting due to the brightness of the light. She lowered it after some time and stepped to the side so she could see what it was.

A flying saucer hovered above Ashley and her crashed car. From inside Ashley could see a bulky man wearing a red hat. She quickly turned around and began to run. The pink light moved over her and she could feel herself being lifted into the air.

Once she was inside the flying saucer took off.

The colors were drained from the sky and replaced with darkness. The crickets stopped humming and the hills could no longer be seen.

And that was how Ashley was kidnapped by Krauser.

* * *

Tell me whatcha thought and please review. 

**Press this button.**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**


End file.
